


Confessions

by Camryn840



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn840/pseuds/Camryn840
Summary: The sight of Elijah and his new partner might just be enough to push Klaus over the edge.I’m currently working on a second chapter for this fic as of December 15, 2020. I'm not sure if I will write another one I will let you guys decide when I post chapter two.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Confessions

Klaus made haste as he walked up the stairs. There was a rather urgent problem in the quarter that he and Elijah needed to discuss.

As he strode into the living room he found Elijah forcing his tongue down his boy toy’s throat. A rather distasteful sight to say the least. A wave of anger began to boil in the pit of his stomach.

He cleared his throat loudly in order to gain their attention. 

“I am so sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with my brother.” His tone was overtly sarcastic but no one could miss the possessiveness in the last two words. 

The boy just sat there staring as if Klaus had suddenly grown a second head while Elijah just sat quietly. 

“What the bloody hell are you staring at get up and leave.” There was more than a hint of malice in his words. 

“Niklaus please do not speak to Xavier that way.” Elijah’s tone was stern but it held no weight when he spoke to Niklaus, and they both knew it.

“No, it’s fine I kind of have somewhere to be anyway.” He got up giving Elijah another quick kiss on the lips promising to see him later. He made a point to avoid any form of eye contact with Klaus. 

“I do not understand why you spend all of your time with that waste of space.”

“Brother please explain why you have a problem with him.”

“I don’t have a problem. Not with him anyway. I do however have a problem with the witches. They think it’s ok to defy me and my rules.” 

“And I’m sure you will deal with it. The only problem I see is the one you have with Xavier.” Elijah paused for a moment. “I truly do not understand it’s rather perplexing. Is it because he is a man?” Klaus just stood quietly doing his best to seem unfazed as his brother rattled off a few more questions. 

“Are you jealous Niklaus? What do you think I’m going to run off with him? I said always and forever Niklaus. I have no intention of leaving you.” Klaus’ irritation only grew as his brother spoke. 

“That is not the point Elijah!”

“ Then what is, please feel free to share.”

“This is ridiculous.” Klaus wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation. He wasn’t sure he ever would be. Klaus quickly sped out of the room. He'd rather have some fun with a couple of drinks and an old friend. 

“Niklaus! Niklaus!” Elijah hollered after his brother, but he had already disappeared on to the streets of New Orleans. 

Later he finds Klaus with Marcel. Talking and drinking.

“Niklaus” He calls. “A word. Outside.” Klaus looks at him sideways clearly irritated but follows him out. 

“Niklaus what was that about?”

“I didn’t answer before tell me, brother, what makes you think I have something to say now.”

“I gave you time to cool down gather your thoughts. This is not a debate you are going to explain yourself. ” If someone were to ask why Klaus had decided now was the time to be honest he wouldn’t be able to answer. 

“For a long time, life felt like a punishment for crimes I didn’t remember committing. Crimes I didn’t commit. Father’s never-ending torment mother’s treachery.” A lone tear slipped past his eye and his voice began to tremble. 

“And as much as I loved our other siblings you were always the one person I could run to. The one person, who would hold me in their arms, and be there when all else failed to console me. Even after our parents turned us into monsters and I committed heinous crimes one after another. You stood by me. Even when you knew I couldn’t be trusted you stood by me. Even when we were apart you never truly left. Elijah, I have loved you for far longer than I wish to admit. And seeing you with that bloody wolf lights a raging fire in the depths of my soul.” 

It had taken Klaus a long time to build up his walls. Taken a long time to stop walking around with his heart on his sleeve. Previous to this moment his true emotions had been masked by anger. But now his darkest secret was out there and there was no taking it back. The reality of his predicament crashed down around him. 

It had been a long time since he had felt this particular brand of fear. 

Klaus took a few steps back turning away from his brother. He couldn’t gage Elijah’s reaction his brother was unmatched in the art of indifference. Not that he wanted to, he was afraid of what he might find if he looked into his brother's eyes.

His fear paralyzed him every nerve in his body told him to run. It was the cowards way out but at least he would be spared of the hate he knew resides in his brother. Yet he didn't run he couldn't even twitch if he tried. His heart wanted no begged him to stay begged him to wait for the reaction he had been imaging for the last thousand years. 

Elijah carefully placed his hand on Klaus’ shoulder. 

”Niklaus.” His voice just barely a whisper too scared of frightening his brother. Slowly Elijah moved his hand from Niklaus’ shoulder to the back of his neck. Using as little force as possible he pulled Niklaus into his chest. Softly he placed his other hand on the small of Klaus’ back holding him there. Elijah leaned and whispered. 

“I have always loved you Niklaus.” A tear slipped out of his eye as he placed a chaste kiss on his brother's cheek. 

“I love you Niklaus.”

With tears running a continuous stream down his face Klaus looked into Elijah’s eyes. Leaning forward Elijah captured his lips doing his best to pour a thousand years worth of love, anger, jealousy, and heartache into it. They kissed with vigor. Klaus had dreamt of this moment for centuries, and he wanted everything Elijah had to offer. 

Klaus clutched onto Elijah as if his life depended on it because in some ways it did. 

Elijah held on to Klaus drowning in this feeling of bliss. In his long life, Elijah had found love more than once. But nothing could compare to this he couldn’t live without it. Couldn’t live without Niklaus. 

Niklaus stepped back pressing his forehead against Elijah’s. Dragging in ragged breaths he tried to regain his composure. Yet all he could think about was how much he wanted to devour the man standing in front of him. 

The thought of his brother moaning beneath him caused a new wave of arousal to flood his senses. Klaus roughly shoved Elijah against the wall. 

Elijah threw his head back letting out low moan as Klaus left a trail of rough kisses all over his jaw and neck.

Suddenly remembering where he was Elijah quickly straightened up. 

“Niklaus I will not have this out in the middle of the road.”

Klaus gave him a flat look but he knew Elijah wouldn’t budge. 

“Fine. 

~~~~

Klaus compelled them the best room in the hotel. They were in too much of a hurry to pay for anything. 

Klaus wasted no time the moment the door was shut he attacked Elijah’s lips and shoving off his suit jacket. 

Klaus began to unbutton Elijah’s shirt while leaving a hot trail of open mouth kisses down Elijah’s neck.

Elijah found himself getting lost in Klaus’s touch. His lips on Elijah’s hands on his hips. It was all too much and yet it was so far from enough. 

As they kissed Klaus walked Elijah back until he hit the bed. Klaus then pushed Elijah back and climbed over him. He leaned down kissing him again. He soon began sucking hickeys down Elijah’s chest. Listening as Elijah let out gasps of pleasure. He pushed Elijah’s shirt down his shoulders and threw it next to the bed. 

Klaus slowly let his hands run down Elijah’s chest stopping only once to play with his hard nipples. When his hands reached the hem of his brother’s pants he undid the buckle and popped open the button. Slowly he pushed his hand down Elijah’s pants and began rubbing his erection through his boxers. 

Suddenly Klaus found himself with his back pressed against the bed as Elijah held his wrists down. Elijah’s let his eyes roam across Klaus’ body. 

“You look absolutely divine Niklaus.”

Elijah leaned down letting his breath ghost over Klaus’ ear. “I know you’re not used to this position. Although I think if you give it a chance you might find it to be quite pleasurable.”

As he spoke Elijah used his free hand to slowly pull and tug at Klaus’ nipple. Klaus let out a small whine. 

~~~~

Klaus sat wrapped in Elijah’s arms. Something had been weighinging on his chest for a while. So he spoke let whatever words he could muster spill out. 

“I’ll never be him again” He paused for amount wondering if he was truly going to say this. To crush Elijah’s hope like this. He had admitted a lot of things today but this was entirely different. It was too late the words were hanging in the air he couldn’t run away. 

“Who are you talking about?” Elijah’s words were ever so careful. He knew his brother well enough to know he could shut down at any moment if pushed too far. 

“That selfless child you remember. The version of me you love most. I can’t be him again” 

The silence between them became suffocating. Klaus let more words spill from his lips. 

“I can be better I can try… but the light and love that boy had were destroyed a thousand years ago. I can’t get that back.” His words weren’t empty unlike his many promises before he planned to follow through on this one. 

Elijah took his time going over his brother’s words. There was a certain kind of sincerity there that he hadn’t heard in a long time. He was hopeful that his brother would do better. Yet in the end, he knew he would love him all the same. 

Elijah pulled his brother closer and kissed his head. 

“I love you. Always and forever. Now rest little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to makes this as true to the characters as possible. But man writing Elijah is hard as hell. Anyway let me know what you think. Kudos and comments literally make my day.


End file.
